


Fall to Pieces [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: qaf_santa, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brian and Justin somewhat angsty shippy vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edenmalfoy).



> This is a vid made for [](http://edenmalfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**edenmalfoy**](http://edenmalfoy.livejournal.com/) for [](http://qaf_santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**qaf_santa**](http://qaf_santa.livejournal.com/). She requested a Brian Justin vid, so here it is.

**Song** : Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavinge  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/secret%20santa.wmv) (29.1MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 3:09****


End file.
